narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DazzlingEmerald/Dream World Story-line
Hey! How you guys doin'? (I'm such a nice person for asking omg!) Anyways guys, I wanted to introduce the community to an idea that randomly appeared in my sleep last night. This is a short story --if you want to call it that-- and follows the timeline of Sannoto's Family. However, that being said, it is open for all to join in on; however, first and foremost, I encourage you, the reader, to read the entire of this blog post before proceeding with any sort of action. I'll try to make this as brief as possible, so just as a reminder, read the entire thing before commenting! Plot This story takes place 85 years after the events of the . In almost a century's worth of time, many changes have been made to the shinobi world; however, forgoing the sudden modernization of the worth --such as buildings and the reliance on technology-- for the most part, the structure of the nations has remained the same. The focus of the story revolves around the Ninth Hokage, Sayuri Uchiha, who has mysteriously disappeared after serving as the Hokage for more than 35 years. On the day she went missing, only one other being was found within the Hokake's mansion: her husband, Kanatoko Hyūga, who, even despite his gruesome strength, was rendered unconscious, with his body being covered in wounds. He has been admitted to the local hospital, formerly ran by his wife, and his state has been concluded critical. Without the presence of the medical intelligence displayed by Sayuri --being the "daughter of Tsunade"-- he is bound to lose his life. With the sudden disappearance of their beloved leader, the village has been nothing short of chaos. For the battle-orientated crowd of Konoha, it was she who supplied them with ninja tools through her metal release. For the Genin of Konoha, it may caused their hearts to sink because she wouldn't be there to admire their battles during the final stages of the Chūnin exams. For the men comprising her various fan clubs, for those who fantasized of screwing her silly, for those who felt secure under her rule, for those who looked up to her as a role-model, for those who simply want Konoha to stay atop the rankings in comparison to other nations, for whatever reason they may have, each villager has a reason they want Sayuri to return. Within hours of her disappearance, the Hokage Royal Guard Division was dispatched; through the use of their Flying Thunder God Technique, they were able to teleport to the mark located on Sayuri's rump. However, they have not returned, and they themselves have been labeled missing in action. In reality, this was the doing of Sayuri's eldest son, Shura Uchiha (who will be revamped to fulfill the purposes of the arc's major antagonist). Shura was born under unusual circumstances. In comparison to his younger brothers (who do not know him), Shura was born several decades prior to an unknown father. He came in to existence during Sayuri's malicious years, and as a result, was stored within her dimension, and therefore never truly cared for. Shura went crazy under such a solitary confinement. All he ever wanted was the love of his mother, who he has since kidnapped to "purify" his own heart. Sayuri is in the wrong doing here; this was, after all, her dirty little secret, something she kept hidden from the rest of the village, even her family, to avoid being humiliated (it isn't very proper for the Hokage to have bore a child not belonging to her husband). If this information gets out, it might very well end her reign as the hokage: if she ever gets a chance to sit on her throne again, that is. Setting Though it will initially take place in Konohagakure, for the most part, those tagging along will be required to travel through Sayuri's Kamui Dimension. It is very large, to say the least, and follows unique principles; principles that should not be forgotten through the duration of one's visit. For starters, the dimension was used to store Sayuri's various victims in the past, who have now been set free by Shura; these "ancient relics" have created their own civilizations within the dream world. That being said, not everyone you will encounter will be necessarily bad. Some citizens can function as guides and escort you to where you need to be. Others, however, are as vile as they had been in the past. Within every community are criminals, some of the most fearsome, at that, who will do whatever it takes as followers of Shura, and fellow obsessors of Sayuri, to stop you from getting anywhere near her. Sayuri's dimension has grown considerably through the course of the past few decades. It can now more properly be defined as an alternative universe. In fact, those who are not familiar to the lands will be referred to as "outsiders" or even "aliens". (Most of the people here have appearances akin to the cursed seal transformations, as they were constantly exposed to Sayuri's senjutsu chakra) There are several biomes, regions, etc. Essentially, it is a whole new world to explore with infinite possibilities. How to Join So, as I promised earlier, I will keep this section as brief as possible as well. Basically, to join, all you have to do is answer a few questions in the form of an application, and leave them in the comment section below. These are very general, and are required to be filled by everyone interested in participating. Also, because the of the nature of the timeline, I assume most of you will have to created new characters. That being said, I promise to keep this project going, and with your help, it will not be another incomplete story. (Also, if you've ever wanted to role-play an older version of your rebirth character, now may be your chance!) What is the name of your Character? *You don't have to make a new page for your character. I don't even care if you don't have a page at all for him/her, to be honest. Also, shinobi from different villages can also tag along, given a meaningful purpose. What sort of impact has Sayuri had on your character's life, and for what purpose does he/she desire to help rescue her? *This can be easily answered by looking at the second paragraph for ideas. Keep in mind, your character does not necessarily have to even like her, as mentioned earlier, perhaps your character only cares for the village, and thus, wants to end the chaos that has emerged. So that's it for the "application". For the sake of organization, please respect one another and only allow me to answer/reply to applications. (Feel free to help answer any questions though) Things to Look out For 1. The missing members of the Hokage Royal Guard Division (Three in total) 2. Kurama's spirit guide (produced through the fusion of Sayuri's chakra with Kurama, who was in her dimension for the most of Rebirth) 3. Villagers who can act as guides. (Please note some may only pretend to be good and sabotage you in the end!) 4. Depending on how long I want this to be, there may be conflict completely irrelevant to the Sayuri rescue mission existing within some of these villages. Trivia *For the sake of this arc, Sayuri's dimension will be more like Kaguya's dimension combined, in the sense that it is not just created from chakra. *At the moment, there exists one way of getting to Sayuri's dimension, so once your in, you may not be able to get out! *Keep in mind this is a community based project. If your only in it to win it, or are trying to kill everyone you see through an overpowered character, don't bother joining! Category:Blog posts